Children of the New Dawn Book One Thunder Song
by Tangledbracken
Summary: Tally Torsson has just discovered that she has amazing powers. Along with her friends, Amber Silk, Sarah Gunn, and Mark and Nicholas Bone, she is whisked off to Bloor's Academy. There, she must make the most difficult choice of her life.
1. Chapter 1

•Chapter One- A Discovery•

Tally Torsson watched her mother wash the dishes, the calming fragrance of the dishwashing soap soothing her troubled mind. Her friend Amber Silk had been starting to hear strange things. Or, rather, feel them. Her parents wouldn't explain what was going on. Tall had a feeling that her parents knew something.

Her father, Tancred Torsson, came through the doorway, whistling a merry tune. Tally stood up.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to go to Amber's." She called. A strange expression crossed Emma Torsson's face.

"No, no, you can't go to the Silk's." She yelped, her voice high-pitched with anxiety.

"Why not?" Tally protested.

"Um, Amber has a high fever, we don't want you to catch an illness." Her mother said. her voice was strained, as if she were trying very hard to keep herself calm.

"Mom, I know Amber has been feeling peculiar, but she isn't ill." Tally said. She was starting to lose her temper.

A strong gust of wind toppled her mother into her father's arms. emma looked into Tancred's face, her eyes wide. Tally's father shook his head as if to say, "wasn't me".

They both turned to stare at Tally.

"What?" She asked, feeling odd.

"Tally." Tancred Torsson's face looked slightly green. "Did you do that?"

"Do what?" Tally snapped. Her parent's mysterious behavior was annoying her. Another burst of strong wind pushed over a plate and it shattered on the tiled floor.

Slowly, almost mechanically, Emma Torsson wrenched herself free from her husband's grip and retreated towards the broom closet for a dustpan.

Tally's father kept watching her.

"Tell me what's happening!" Tally yelled. A boom of thunder shook the house. Tally glanced out the window. The sky was clear.

She was infuriated.

"What's going on?" She growled, clenching her fists. Rain started to pour down on the house, pounding against the roof, drumming, drumming...

Tally's father made no move to close the open window, and the kitchen sink started to spill over. Another crack of thunder boomed, and lightning flashed in the sky.

Tally's mother reappeared, looking rather faint.

"Tancred?" Emma said, her voice rather quiet. Tally's father nodded.

"Tally?" Tancred Torsson turned to her daughter.

"Yes?" They were going to explain! She felt her anger fade. The rain slowed into a drizzle, then stopped, the strong winds disappeared, and the thunder quieted. Her parents were obviously relieved.

"We have something to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

•Chapter Two- Twin Trouble•

"No way!" Nicholas and Mark Bone yelped at the same time.

"Yes way." Their mother replied, her eyes twinkling. Olivia Bone still acted like a kid.

"You're trying to force us to believe you have magical powers and we're going to inherit them?" Mike adjusted his tie. "Um.... Mom?"

"Then how do you explain this?" Olivia exchanged glances with her husband, Charlie Bone. "No offense, dear, your endowment is great, but mine is more.... visible, and we don't want you trapped with Skarpo again on the first day of school."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Right. Go ahead, Olivia, do your stuff."

Nicholas and Mark watvhed as their mother closed her eyes. Then a small, black dog raced into the room, yipping, a perfect recreation of their old dog, Fleas.

"Fleas!" Nicholas cried, racing forwards to pet the dog.

"I wouldn't." Olivia Bone warned, popping her eyes open. The dog disappeared. Nicholas looked around, confused.

Mike rolled his eyes at his brother.

"You seriously woulnd't believe that a deceased dog would pop up again, perfectly healthy, from the grave? That was mom. Right?" Mike looked at her.

Olivia Bone nodded grimly, her usually smiling mouth twisted into a frown.

"We're lucky we survived." She muttered. "Remember Tancred, Charlie?"

"He survived." Charlie Bone pointed out.

"Barely." She retorted, her voice sharp. If it weren't for the Flames..."

Nicholas and Mike had a feeling that the conversation did not include them anymore. They snuck up to their room to talk.

"Do you believe it?" Mike whispered once they were out of earshot.

"Kind of." Nicholas replied, staring at his shoes.

"Come on." Mike snorted. "It's obvious that they're going completely nutcase."

Nicholas paused, then stared at Mike, his brown eyes serious.

"I have been feeling weird lately." He admitted.

"Not you, too!" Mike groaned.

"No, really. Watch." Nicholas closed his eyes and concentrated, summoning up the form of a grizzly bear. Snapping his eyes open, he saw that his brother hadn't turned around to see the massive creature.

"Turn around, Mike." Nicholas whispered hoarsely. His twin spun on his heels and let out a squeak of terror. The bear disappeared.

"How'd you do that?" Mike demanded.

Nicholas shrugged. "Same as Mum, I guess. And the pictures... I can't look at them anymore."

Mike let out another squeak.

"You have two endowments?" He gasped. "How is that fair?"

"Consider yourself lucky. I don't like this. In fact, I hate it, and I'm pretty sure you would too." Nicholas gritted his teeth. "And now they're sending us off to happy Bloor's, where people have died, got hurt, and disappeared.

"What are you talking about? This is cool!" Mike said happily, shaking his head. "We have superpowers! At least we aren't like Lilly Brown across the street. I'm glad she's not coming. She's a brat."

"Mike!" Nicholas snapped, blushing. "You know Mum and Dad only push us together because Mr. and Mrs. Brown are old friends. Nobody ever said you had to like being around Lilly."

"I'm sure you like it, though. See? You're blushing. Nicholas has a girrrrrlfriendddd Nicholas has a girrrrrlfriendddd." Mike sang, grinning wickedly.

The doorbell rang.

"Bet that's Lilly." Nicholas blushed scarlet all the way down to his fingers. "We're going to the movies."

"And you're not inviting me?" Mike asked, pretending to look hurt. When his brother opened his mouth, he went on quickly. "No, go on without me. I'm sure you'd want some alone time with your GIRLFRIEND!" Mike yelled the last word as Nicholas fled down the stairs.

Mike laughed.

This was going to be a synch.

• • •

Nicholas came to a halt at the door. Lilly grinned at him, her blonde hair swept into an elegant ponytail, her slender fingers holding up two tickets.

"Hi, Nick." She said. Nicholas blushed again, hoping she wouldn't noticed but knowing she did. He never let anyone get away with calling him Nick. Only Lilly could do it and escape unscratched.

"Hi Lil." The same went for Lilly, who hurt people considerably more.

"Guess what? I'm going to Bloor's Academy. What about you? I heard my parents talking about it." Lilly offered Nicholas a stick of bubble gum. "Want some?"

Upstairs, Mike screamed.

Nick laughed and walked away.


End file.
